Gx Trigger
by Sammie22
Summary: This is a parody of Chrono Trigger using the characters from YuGiOh! GX. It has hints of ShounenAi, so don't like boyxboy, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Sammie22: Hi! This fic is my version on what would have happened if instead of Chrono, Marle, Lucca, Robo, Frog, Ayla, and Magus saving the world from Lavos, characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX will instead. Here's the list of the characters who are going to appear, as well as who they are playing.

_**Chrono: Judai Yuki**_

_**Princess Nadai/Marle: Chazz Princeton**_

_**Lucca: Syrus Truesdale**_

_**Chrono's mom: Proffesor Bannor.**_

_**Chrono's cat: Pharoah**_

_**Gato: Chumley**_

_**Lucca's father: Edo**_

_**Lucca's mother: Jasmine**_

Sammie22: Lambsam helped me decide on who should play who. Oh, and I kind of use the names that I like for the gx characters, so Judai(Japanese) is Jaden(American),Sai(American) is Sho(Japanese), Chazz(American) is Manjoume(Japanese),Fubuki's Japanese last name is Tenjoin, while his American first name is Atticus. Zane, please give the disclaimer.

Zane: Why did you chose me, not Fubuki?

Sammie22: Just do it.

Zane: Sammie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Chrono Trigger...Thankfully.

Sammie22; Thank you Zane! On to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun has already risen when...

"Judai time to wake up!" Yelled out a woma... err man with long black hair, wearing a dress.

"Proffesor Bann--- Omf, down Pharoah." siad a rather dazed looking boy with brown hair that was lighter shade on top and a darker brown on the bottom. The reason the poor guy was dazed was because a really fat brown cat with stripes had just landed on his head cutting off what he'd been saying, and might have even given poor Judai a concussion.

"Why do I have to wake up now?" asked Judai once he'd recovered from Pharoah's pounce.

"The Millenium Fair, of course! As it is you have already over slept, here's your allowance, go have fun Judai." exclaimed Proffesor Bannor, looking quite silly in his dress.

"Okay, Proffesor Ban... Er, Mom." squeaked Judai, looking warily at a certain cat.

Judai left the house he and Proffes... erm his mother lived at and began walking in the direction of the Fair. You could see all the ballons floating off, and smell the rich aromas of cooking food fill the area, making Judai drool, and he went and bought food when all of a sudden when walking past the bell in the middle of the Fair someone ran into him. That someone had black hair that was poking up like a porcupines quills, and wearing a blue shirt that could barely fit, and poofy blue pants, and shoes that where a little turned up on the tip.

"Oww, who ran into m... Chazz, are you o... What are you wearing, you look like Jasmine from Alladin in those clothes!-mumbles- And pretty cute to boot, too." Judai said with a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"What does it look like, I'm the pri... err, Marle. And why are you in your pajamas Judai?' Squawked Chazz, also with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Wh-what? Ahhhh, I forgot to change!" yelped poor Judai, turning brillant red, then running off to go get dressed in the right clothes.

"Okay, how could he forget to change his clothes. Maybe he hit his head." said Chazz with several sweatdrops on the back of his head.

A little while later Judai came back, looking mortified.

"I'm sorry about that. Oh, and here's your pendant that went flying off." Judai said like his usual hyperactive self.

"Thanks, shall we look at the fair together?" Chazz asked with _alot _of sweatdrops going down his head.

"Yes! This is going to be alot of fun! Lets go find Sai!" yelled Judai very loudly.

"JUDAI!" screamed a small aqua-haired boy with small glasses perched on his nose, and wearing a small brown tunic with small green pants, and small brown shoes.

"Sai! Hi little budy. Do you want to join me and Chazz too look at the fair?" asked Judai happily.

"I can't, I have too help Ed... my father set up the telepod that transports people." Sai said sadly.

"Oh, Judai, how are you?" said an boy with silver hair, blue eyes, wearing a gray suit with a black shirt, and a blue and white tie.

"Hi, Edo! How are you doing? Hang on, why are you here?" Judai chirped excitedly.

"I'm supposed to be Sai's father." Edo stated calmly.

"What? How's that possibly, you're the same age!" Chazz yelled, surprised.

"Ask the person writing the story, not me Chazz." said Edo, sweatdropping at Chazz's earpierceing yell.

"Why do I have to play the role of a woman! Why not Fubuki!" screamed Chazz. All of a sudden a ligthing bolt came dangeroulsy close to hitting Chazz.

"What the? Where the HELL did that come from?" yelped a surprised Chazz.

"Hey, Judai, Chazz, go fight "Gato" and see if you can beat him?" suggested Sai quickly, before another lighting bolt came down and really hit poor Chazz.

"Come on Chazz! We have to try and fight Gato! I know we can win! Hey, Sai, are we allowed to summon any Duel Monsters, I have my deck! Chazz do you have yours?" exclaimed Judai excitedly.

"Umm, Judai, we have to use other weapons..." said a sweatdropping Chazz.

"WHAT! I was wondering what was up with this weird wooden sword." said a slightly depressed Judai.

"Lets just go Judai, we can still go kick Gato's butt in a few dozen times." said Chazz quickly.

"Okay, see you later Sai." Judai said, still looking kind of sad.

"Oh, Judai, Chazz come look at the telepod later, once we're finished we'll be testing it, so you guys should come and watch." Sai chirped happily.

"Okay! We will!" Judai yelled back as he literaly dragged Chazz off to fight Gato. When they got there they saw a plump black-haired boy whose hair had two round tufts hair sticking out on both sides of his head, making him look like a kaola, wearing a weird looking metal thing around him.

"CHUMLEY! Are you Gato?" yelled an excited Judai.

"Yo, Judai. Yeah I'm Gato." Chumley said, looking slightly down.

"Allright, lets fight." said Chazz. Judai and Chaz then did kick Chumley's butt a few dozen times.

"Let's go look at Sai's and Edo's telepod." suggested Chazz with a slight sweatdrop at poor Chumley, who now looked like Chazz and Judai had hit him a little too much.

"Okay!" Judai said excitedly.

"Bye Chumley," Judai chirped, waving good-bye too Chumley.

"Bye, you two have fun with Sai." Chumley called back. Judai and Chazz went to where the telepod was set up, and saw people gathered there.

"Who wants too test this out first?" asked Sai.

"I will!" yelled Judai excitedly, bouncing up the stairs of the left telepod and Sai and Edo started up the machine, and Judai found himself on the right telepod.

"Hey, it worked Sai! Good job!" Judai yelled happily, giving Sai a big hug.

"-mumbles- I wish that was me getting hugged, he's so cute." murmed Chazz softly.

"Chazz, did you just say something?" asked Judai turning around to look at him.

"I said that I want to try the telepod." Chazz said quickly. Chazz walked onto thetelepod, and Sai and Edo activated the telepod, but Chazz, instead of landing in the other telepod dissapeared completly!

"Chazz." Yelled Judai in a tone of horror and shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammie22: What do you think so far? Unless I get five reviews, I will not update!

Zane: The sooner you review, the sooner I can leave this nut cases clutches...

Sammie22: What did you say Zane? I was planning to change to someone, like Bastion. So repeat what you just said, please.

Zane: Please review, and ejoy the next chapter.

Sammie22: That's better! See you (maybe) next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sammie22: Hi, I'm back with Gx Trigger!!! Here's the list of characters for this chapter! I also put both Japanese and American names, so you know whose who!!

_**ChronoJudai Yuki/Jaden Yuki**_

_**Princess Nadai/MarleJun Manjoume/Chazz Princeton**_

_**LuccaSho Marafuji/Syrus(Sai) Truesdale**_

_**Glenn/FrogFubuki Tenjoin/Atticus Rhodes**_

_**King GuardiaEdo Phoenix/Aster Phoenix**_

_**Queen LeeneJasmine**_

_**YakraMan-Eater Bug**_

_**ChancellorNapolean**_

_**Naga-ettesCobra Jar**_

_**GargoylesRyu-Kishin Powered**_

_**Lucca's fatherEdo Phoenix/Aster Phoenix**_

Sammie22: And this time instead of Zane doing the disclaimer, it's Bastion!!! Oh, and Edo's English name is ASTER Phoenix for those that don't already know... Talk about horrible dub names. 'shivers' Oh, and this chapter is going to get a little bloody, just warning you. And I'll add in some Japanese terms, translations on the bottom. Oh, and there will be a little Shounen-Ai, but the two in it are not going to be a couple in this fic, Judai simply made a mistake... Opps, I shouldn't have typed that...

Bastion: Hi... Sammie22 does not own Chrono Trigger, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or the card game...or Godzilla (you'll know what I mean in awhile)...quoting Zane "Thankfully".

Sammie22: Okay, on with the story. Oh, and Bastion...SHUT UP!!!

"talking"

'thoughts'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter:

_Judai and Chazz went to where the telepod was set up, and saw people gathered there._

_"Who wants too test this out first?" asked Sai._

_"I will!!!" yelled Judai excitedly, bouncing up the stairs of the left telepod and Sai and Edo started up the machine, and Judai found himself on the right telepod._

_"Hey, it worked Sai! Good job!!!" Judai yelled happily, giving Sai a big hug._

_"-mumbles- I wish that was me getting hugged, he's so cute." murmured Chazz softly._

_"Chazz, did you just say something?" asked Judai turning around to look at him._

_"I said that I want to try the telepod." Chazz said quickly. Chazz walked onto the telepod, and Sai and Edo activated the telepod, but Chazz, instead of landing in the other telepod disappeared completely!_

_"Chazz." Yelled Judai in a tone of horror and shock._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sho, what just happened? Where's Manjoume? What happened? What do we do?" yelped a panicked Judai. 'Dammit, where did _MY_ Manjoume... Hang on, my Manjoume? What the HELL is wrong with me?' wondered Judai.

"JUDAI!!!! I've been trying to get your attention!!! We'll send you to where-ever Manjoume was sent." said Sho calmly to Judai.

"Okay, send me now!!!!" yelled Judai, desperate to save _his _Manjoume.

"Okay, let's start! Edo start to move that lever up and down, while I start pushing the buttons on this machine." Sho said, so he could go send Judai to save one of his friends.

"I'll try to go there once I've figured out why this is happening, so I'll be seeing you Judai!" Sho exclaimed, looking upset at the thought of one of his best friends missing.

"Alright Sho!!! I'll do my best to save Manjoume!!" Yelled Judai, who ran into the telepod and disappeared to where Manjoume had been taken. Judai landed on a cliff and began walking down a path way until he reached the bottom and catching sight of Truce Castle, began walking in that direction, when something dawned on him, HE WAS WALKING TO TRUCE CASTLE, WHICH WAS THE CASTLE THAT TRUCE VILLAGE WAS RULED BY, BUT THERE WAS NO VILLAGE!!!!!!

"What the...? That's the castle, where the HELL is Truce Village?" yelled Judai at the top of his lungs. Judai quickly arrived at the castle, but the guards where refusing Judai entry when all of a sudden a familiar boy with black hair that stuck up like a porcupine's quills, wearing a long green dress came walking down the staircase.

"Allow him entry, he is a friend of mine." came a _very _familiar voice.

"Ma-." began Judai.

"Yes, your highness." said the guards, stepping aside, Judai quickly ran over to Manjoume, who motioned to Judai to follow him, and they arrived at a bedroom.

"Manjoume, what the HELL, is going on?" demanded Judai, and if looks could kill, Manjoume would be dead.

"We're in the past, about 400 years to be more precise." stated Manjoume calmly.

"WHAT!!! How is that possible?" yelped Judai.

"The telepod, as well as my pendant had something to do with i..." Manjoume began, when all of a sudden there was another flash of light and Manjoume was gone.

"MANJOUME!!!" screamed Judai at the top of his lungs. '_MY_ Manjoume disappeared again.' thought a _very _unhappy Judai. He then began running out, when Sho came running up.

"Judai!! Manjoume is really Princess Manjoume, the son of King Crowler!!" yelled Sho excitedly

"Huh, Sho, aren't you getting a little worked up... Oh, Manjoume disappeared again!!" yelped Judai, looking upset, since _his_ Manjoume was missing.

"Manjoume is a descendent of King Edo and Queen Jasmine, and Queen Jasmine disappeared recently, and unless she's found, Manjoume will be gone FOREVER." exclaimed Sho hurriedly. Judai froze at the thought of his beloved Manjoume disappearing forever, and looked like he was just hit by a car.

"We MUST save Manjoume, Sho, no matter what!" exclaimed Judai, who looked fired up.

"Okay, but lets talk to the King first, and gather information about what's happening right now." said Sho.

"Okay!" yelled Judai loudly, as they ran into the throne room... only to see a silver-haired boy wearing long red robes, with a crown on his head.

"EDO!!!!" screamed two voices as Sho and Judai did face-plants into the stone floor, the both of them stood up and stared at Edo, who was sweat-dropping at the two of them.

"Yes, nice to see you two again so soon. How are you doing? You probably want to know what's going on. The evil wizard has started a war with Truce, and the fighting is really starting to get deadly. Sorry, but that's all I can say." explained Edo quietly.

"Thanks Edo, We'll go now!! Be careful!" yelled Judai excitedly.

"Bye Edo!" called Sho as he was dragged off.

Scene skip

"Hey, look a church! That would be a perfect place to look, because who would hide someone there!" exclaimed Judai, whose comment did not quite make sense, but we're going to go with it. The two teenagers entered the church, and saw a group of nuns.

"Hey, is some evil wizard that kidnapped Queen Jasmine using this church as a secret hideout?" asked Judai dumbly, instead of trying to get the information in a sneaky fashion.

"Why, yes...and now you die since you figured it out!" hissed one of the nuns. All of a sudden instead of nuns there where...Cobra Jars.

"Uh, Sho, did those nuns just turn into Cobra Jars, or is it just me?" Judai asked, looking _very _confused.

"Yes, and we must fight if we want to live to see another day!" screamed Sho in the loudest voice he could, as the Cobra Jars started attacking. Needless to say, Judai (with Sho's help) beat the Cobra Jars into black and blue bloody pulps, so that they didn't even twitch without spurting blood everywhere...Nice mental image if you like blood and gore.

"We did it Sho!!!! We _so _kicked those Cobra Jars butts in!!!" yelled Judai, looking quite happy to being closer to saving _his _Manjoume. Just then, a Cobra Jar snuck up behind them and was about to bite Sho's butt, when something came flying through the window and squashed the Cobra Jar flat as a pancake. The person had long brown hair, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with tan sandals, tan shorts, wielding a ukulele, which he began playing, while Judai and Sho stared at him with the biggest eyes, and gigantic sweat drops on their heads, so big Judai and Sho should be on the ground unable to get up.

"FUBUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Judai and Sho, _very_ loudly.

"Oh, Judai, Sho, how are you two? Fancy meeting you guys here! I'm here to save Jasmine from being eaten by a Man-Eater bug!!!!" said Fubuki happily, not noticing the black and blue bloody pulps that had once been Cobra Jars, that every time they twitched they sent blood spraying everywhere, or the one he had squashed, which was only laying there, never to move again, because it's neck had been broken, and you could see the bones poking out of it.

"Ummm, you do know that you just _killed_ a Cobra Jar, right?" asked Judai, while it seems that the sweat drop on Sho's head had had babies, so Sho _should _be on the ground twitching, exactly like the black and blue bloody pulps that had once been Cobra Jars, that was spraying blood everywhere when they twitched...Seems to be an recurring thing, the entire Cobra Jar thing... Err, back to the story.

"Yes, I squashed it so it is now a Cobra Pancake, instead of a Cobra Jar." sated Fubuki in a cute voice.

"Shall we join forces to save the Queen Jasmine from the clutches of an evil bug?" asked Fubuki, doing a thumbs up, and then turning around and shaking his butt, making any fan-girls in the area scream, and faint from bliss.

"Okay, just don't shake your butt too much, okay Fubuki..." said a rather scared Sho, because of how Fubuki can make fan-girls faint with just a twitch of his butt...Hate to see what he does to enemies. (Besides squashing them, also with his butt.)

"Alright!!! Judai, play that organ!!!! It holds the key to opening a secret passage that we must get through to save Jasmine from the man eating bug!!!!" yelled fired up Fubuki, looking so dramatic with his ukulele pointing straight in the air above his head.

"Okay!!! We have to save m... We have to save Manjoume!" exclaimed Judai, who almost said "my Manjoume", and looked like he wanted to kick some buggy butt.

'Hmmm, looks like our little Judai has a crush on Manjoume... Being the _**MASTER OF LOVE**_, I'll help Judai and Manjoume in their _**PROBLEM OF LOVE**_!!!!!! Muhahahahah!!!!' thought Fubuki, with a maniacal look on his face that made Sho back up _very _slowly, sweat dropping in pure terror.

"Ummm, Fubuki, are you okay?" Sho with a sweat drop as big as Godzilla, you know the big green dinosaur from that old cartoon that is always saving the world from random monsters.

"I'm fine!!" laughed Fubuki, still with that maniacal grin on his face... talk about scary...Just then a horrible screeching sound filled the air, making Sho and Fubuki flinch from the agony of it.

"Geez, there's something wrong with this thing!" exclaimed Judai. The horrible screeching noise was the organ, but a passage way appeared, and Judai and Fubuki went into it while Sho poked a few notes on the organ, but it sounded like a normal organ.

'Judai makes organs screech... and Fubuki keeps on getting a weird look on his face and looking at Judai.. Hang on, what if _**FUBUKI**_ likes _**JUDAI**_!!!! And wants to get Judai by himself to seduce him!!!! _**ANIKI **_(1)!!!' Sho began running around in a circle, looking _very_ panicked.

"Sho, what's the matter little buddy?" asked a concerned Judai, who was _very_ worried, since it wasn't like Sho to do weird stuff when there's something wrong.

"N-Nothing J-Judai." stammered a _very_ scared and worried Sho.

"Okay, if you say so..." said Judai, looking worried. 'Hang on, Sho keeps on glancing at Fubuki... What if _**Sho **_likes _**Fubuki**_! I'll have to help Sho get Fubuki's attention... Here's my chance! Fubuki is directly below Sho on the staircase! I'll call his name then knock Sho on top of him in a kiss, so Fubuki will figure out Sho likes him.' thought Judai.

"Fubuki!" Judai called out loudly, making Fubuki turn around and then Judai pushed Sho, who then landed on top of Fubuki, with his arms wrapped around Fubuki's neck to keep from falling, with their lips pressed against each others... Then Fubuki quickly grabbed Sho, and put him gently down on the ground, thinking 'Ryo would have so killed me if he saw that...'

Meanwhile, far, far away, there was a twitching boy with long, dark-blue hair, wearing a long black cloak, and dressed in black slacks, a black long-sleeved shirt, and black gloves, who was watching, via a television, everything going on in the church.

"FUBUKI!!!!! YOU KISSED SHO." screamed the aforementioned blue-haired boy, who looked like he could kill Fubuki. Back with Judai, Sho, and Fubuki: Fubuki all of a sudden sneezed.

"Looks like someone's talking about you, Fubuki... Oh, and I'm so sorry Sho, you two okay?" asked Judai, who had a maniacal look just like a match-making Fubuki...Talk about scary...

'Yatta(2)!!! It worked, I just know it did..." thought a very happy Judai.

'What on earth just happened...NOOOOO!!!! I just lost my first kiss on the lips of _**FUBUKI**_!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' thought a _very _unhappy Sho, who looked like he could _kill_ Judai.

"Ummm, I'm fine Judai, what about you Sho?" asked a sweat dropping Fubuki.

"I'm fine!!! But we better not tell Nii-san(3) about this, who knows what he would do..." stammered Sho, with a deep blush staining his cheeks. 'JUDAI!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!!! I FELT YOU PUSH ME DOWN ONTO FUBUKI!!!! Hang on...I kept on looking at Fubuki, what if Judai thought I liked Fubuki...NOOOOO.' Sho thought all of this, while Judai and Fubuki where trying to get him to snap out of it.

"Fubuki-san, why don't you give Sho CPR, I can't tell if he's breathing or not." suggested Judai. 'Come on, you have to have realized that Sho likes you, not even you are that dumb!' pleaded Judai mentally.

Back to the twitching boy with long blue hair...Lets just say that all of the people who where in the room ran out of the room in pure fear of the anger radiating off of him...Back to Judai, Sho, and Fubuki.

"SHO!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!" screamed Fubuki, shaking Sho hard to make him snap out of it.

"Judai, he's breathing, so I don't know what's wrong with him... Maybe he's going into shock because of the fact he lost his first kiss..." sighed Fubuki. Just then Sho snapped out of it, and saw how close Fubuki was, and kicked him, when all of sudden, they where attacked by a lot of Ryu-Kishin Powered.

"Aggg, this is going to be hard to beat!! Oh, well, we'll do it!!!" yelled Judai, drawing his katana, while Sho jerked out his weapon, which was an gun, and then Fubuki took out his sword, and the three boys then beat up all of the Ryu-Kishin Powered, until they where black and blue bloody pulps that was spraying blood everywhere when they twitched…………again with the blood and gore. Errrr, back to the story…..

"Okay, so far we have faced Cobra Jars and Ryu-Kishin Powered monsters…..what's next? A Man-Eater bug?" asked Judai sarcastically. The trio saw a room ahead with a big monster face on it. 'Okaaaay, why did that door appear right after Judai made that comment? That is really very, very freaky…..' thought Sho……Lets look at Fubuki's thoughts…. 'Hmmmmmm………Why did Judai accidentally push Sho into me……Causing Sho to lose his first kiss to me….Oh, boy, I am so dead if Ryo finds out…….Oh well! Hang on…..What if Sho _**LIKES**_ me…..oh, man that would go down bad with Ryo and Asuka…..Not to mention…….Eww, I do not want to have S-E-X with Sho……..Ewwwwwwww, bad thought….But helping Manjoume and Judai with getting it on………HELL YEAH!' Those where Fubuki's current thoughts……Really scary thoughts….

"Okay, lets just go through this door and see what's on the other side!" exclaimed Judai, who then ran over and attempted to kick down a door that swings towards him……sigh.

Needless to say, Judai fell to the ground with a groan.

"Aniki! Are you okay?" asked Sho worriedly. Judai gave off another twitch, and made a weird noise. 'Aniki…….why are you so stu….I mean silly……sometimes……' thought Sho, sighing.

"Okay! I'm alright now! Lets get our game on!" yelled Judai hyper-actively. Sai sighed again, thinking about how he wished that the crazy author would just stop having weird things happen to the trio….Hang on one second……I'm the author……..Oh, well, it's not to bad……it could be worse, you know.

The trio entered the room and saw Napolean, the chancellor to King Edo…When he turned into a big, bad, ugly, not to mention _**GROSS**_ Man-Eater Bug. 'Okay that is just disturbing….' thought poor Sho. The trio began to try and fight the Man-Eater bug.

Fubuki went charging toward the Man-Eater Bug, only to get knocked up……I mean out.

Then Sho attacked the Man-Eater bug from the side, only to get knocked out as well.

Judai then charged up behind the Man-Eater Bug and slammed his katana up the Man-Eater Bug's butt……Okay that sounded just plain wrong……Ahem. Judai then began to do serious damage to the Man-Eater Bug so that it was a black and blue bloody pulp that was spraying blood everywhere when it twitched. (AUN-Sorry! I just can't help with that little bit, it's just so…..weird.)

"Sho! Fubuki! WAKE UP!!!!!! We won! That big bad bug is dead….I think….It is still twitching……We have to find Jasmine!" said Judai looking around.

Just then there was a giant flash of light and a weird fizzing sound.

"MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed out Fubuki.

When the light faded, Napolean and Jasmine where standing there, sweatdropping at Fubuki. Fubuki, once his eyesight cleared and he saw Jasmine, began his butt wiggle and thumbs up thing…… Thereby causing Jasmine to scream and faint.

The group went back to Truce Castle to deliver Jasmine back.

"Edo, we have brought back Jasmine!" exclaimed Judai happily. Edo looked up and smiled when he saw Jasmine.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Edo a little bit sarcastically.

"NO!" squealed Sho.

"Uh…. Sho lost his first kiss to Fubuki…" commented Judai, making Sho twitch.

"Well, I'm off….. See you guys when you come back in a few chapters." said Fubuki cheerfully waving his goodbye.

"Oh, we need to go fetch Manjoume!" squealed Judai loudly, making Sho shake his head. The duo then went over to where Judai had last seen Manjoume. With a flash of light there was a very disgruntled Manjoume.

"Geez, took ya long enough…. I was stuck with the author this entire time….." complained Manjoume, when a bolt of lightning nearly hit Manjoume again.

"Jeez, that author is deadly…..." mumbled Sho under his breath, and a bunch of water was dumped on Sho, making him cough up water.

"Let's get going!" exclaimed Judai loudly.

"Yeah… I'll lead the way this time, Aniki…" Sho suggested. The trio then left and went back to their own time…… To be continued…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammie22: Hiya… sorry that this was so late……I got severe writers block…….

Bastion: Here's what the Japanese words mean…..

Aniki: big brother

Yatta: yay.

Nii-san: an other way to say big brother.

Sammie22: I'll try to write the next chapter faster, and better….Sorry again.

Sammie22: And I'd like to thank sasukesmyemo394-san, Hasuko-san, and LambSam-neechan for reviewing and being patient about how long I took……


End file.
